


Hiking

by glennthewalmartguy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gay, Happy Ending, Hiking, Kissing, Lams - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glennthewalmartguy/pseuds/glennthewalmartguy
Summary: John is really regretting this hike, because Alex is just so cute and he can't do anything about it.





	Hiking

“Let's go on a hike!”

John missed the outdoors so much that he had been willing to be trapped in the woods with Alex. They had laced up their tennis shoes and set out on a trek in the cool autumn air. Alex had never been hiking before. He kept getting caught in the briars and eventually John just started holding them back so he could get through. Once he got his foot caught in a thorn bush and John had to get down face-to-crotch to free him. Needless to say, it was torture.

Then Alex spotted a shiny object over a steep bank and insisted that they investigate it.

“John! I have to know now,” he complained. They started down the slope but Alex was incredibly clumsy and almost slipped. Almost because he reached out and grabbed John for balance. John grabbed his hand (only to help of course), and they discovered the shiny object was a piece of a mirror. Alex pocketed it anyway, saying that it was a keepsake

Further down the hill, Alex saw a fallen tree on the ground. They were still holding hands from the leafy stretch but John found himself disappointed when Alex let go to balance himself on the tree.

“Alex, I'm not sure that's a good idea.”

“Come on John, I'm fine.” He stepped onto a root and it broke. Just before he tipped forward and consequently fell down the hill, John caught him. He had one hand across his chest and the other somehow managed to end up caressing his crotch.

“Sorry,” John squeaked, and Alex laughed. They kept moving.

John’s hair caught in a tree branch while he was holding it back for Alex. He yelped in surprise and Alex immediately rushed over to help. His face was so close to John’s. So close. Alex’s eyes were focused on the task at hand, though, and John was quickly freed. But then they were suddenly half an inch away from each other and Alex was staring at his eyes in a way that was driving John mad. John couldn't take it any more, so he gripped Alex’s face with both hands and kissed like his life depended on it. Alex froze for just a moment, but responded with enthusiasm and John turned so Alex’s back was pressed against the tree.

They stayed like that for a while, leaning up against it. Eventually John pulled away and laughed.

“I've been wanting to do that for a long time.” Alex responded with another quick kiss and dragged him by the hand back out of the woods.


End file.
